scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
LTF-372
LTF-372, or "Scootaloo", is an LTF and a minor antagonist in SCP: Containment Is Magic. Special Friendship Procedures "Scootaloo" is to be contained in a cell, 5m x 4m x 2m, lined with reinforced Plexiglas. Embedded into each of the four walls of this cell will be one infrared motion detector. Feeding will take place once every two weeks, to consist of 1 kg of oats and uncooked vegetables. These are to be deposited in its cell via chute. Description All guards working near Scootaloo's cell must wear helmets with cameras mounted in the forehead, with live feeds to the nearest guard station. In the event of a containment breach, an alert will be sounded that all personnel should watch for any brief flickering movements in the corner of their eyes, and to report immediately if one is sighted. Scootaloo is of the 'equinus pegasus' genus and appears to be REDACTED years of age. Subject was recovered when a group of pegasi were being tormented by it while on a field trip to EXPUNGED. Cloudsdale. Subject appears to breathe, however scans show that the subject's respiratory system is shut down, as is the same with its circulatory system. For all intents and purposes, the subject is deceased. However, subject displays increased distress for food, even though her digestive system seems EXPUNGED. Subject appears to be female and brown in color with stitches across the entirety of her body. Records show that the subject's identity is Scootaloo REDACTED, and her father Dust Devil died in a snowstorm when she was still a foal. The reason for the subject's failed organs and unwillingness is unknown. It is possible that the subject was "killed" at the REDACTED Factory in Cloudsdale before its destruction by the Foundation; however, it is unknown what happened afterward to lead to the subject's current "undead" appearance and characteristics. The subject has gained innate awareness of other ponies around and has since been able to hid in their peripheral vision. Subject seems to be able to do this to multiple ponies at a time, causing extreme paranoia and stress in those being followed by her. It is unknown if this is a natural response, or if the subject has memetic properties. Subject is known to display violent tendencies, resulting in REDACTED to those she follows. In-Game LTF-372 can be encountered upon entering her chamber; when the player does so, a high pitched sound will play, which is actually just scrambled audio of her saying something. Any time after this point, the player may spot LTF-372 out of the corner of their eye. Occasionally, LTF-372 will also emit a sound when the player spots her. She plays no significantly important role in the game, other than throwing the player off their guard. It is presumed she keeps following the player until they die. If the player does not enter her chamber, then the player will not encounter LTF-372 for the entire game. Trivia *It is hinted that the events in the fanfiction The Rainbow Factory, written by Aurora Dawn, caused LTF-372 to be created. *The sounds LTF-372 emits upon entering her chamber will occasionally differ. *LTF-372 has a tendency to fly through walls. *Turning wireframe on, then holding down the blink button will enable the player to see LTF-372 zooming around on their screen. Gallery Label372.jpg|Chamber Sign doc372.jpg|LTF-372's Document 372.jpg|LTF-372 as she appears in the loading screen. Category:Game LTF